Finally Peace
by Pajamaz
Summary: One shot of Zoro and Sanji(female) Spoiler This was written before we found out Sanji Has a sister. This is my first story. There is plenty of grammatical errors. i changed it from first person, to third. I could use, constructive criticism.


Finally Peace.

Everyone was off in bed after the night's festivities and Sanji would be up for a few more hours cleaning the kitchen. She just made some cocoa for Usopp who's on look-out duty, it's a chilly night after all.

Walking out of the kitchen, the cook noticed the shirtless moss head sleeping against the wall, with an empty sake bottle in his hand.

'What an idiot.' she walked up to him. She kicked him hard in the side. "Hey Marimo, get your lazy butt off the floor and go to bed! Or did you get lost again? You're gonna get sick if you continue to lay there, it's cold. When I come back- you better not be here." Sanji walked off to the ladder and climb up the crow's nest to drop off the warm drink.

Walking back to the kitchen she noticed that Zoro was gone. She smiled, "Good, last thing we need is a sick Marimo."

The Cook bolts the door behind her, a force of habit, knowing Luffy would try to look for a midnight snack.

Walking back to the sink, finishing up the last of the dinner dishes. She put her apron, to protect her dress.

Suddenly, a loud sound came from the cellar, "Something must have fallen from a shelf, again" muse. "The seas have been kind of rough tonight. I'll check on it after the dishes."

Wiping down all the counters. A familiar sound of footsteps come up behind her. Behind??? The blonde turns to see ...him walking up from the cellar, holding a bottle. More thanlikely sake. That stupid Marimo!

Standing up straight, and crossing her arms over her chest Sanji shouts at him. "Oi, what do you think you're doing? Don't you think you've had enough to drink today?!"

Zoro continues to walk towards her, and stops just a foot away.

"It's not for me. I brought it for you, Cook." Looking straight at Sanji, he lifts it to her face to show that it's champagne. Giving her, his famous smug face. The Cook, wasn't sure how to react. He's never acted like this. She tilted her head, cocked her visible eyebrow and thought. 'He's up to something.'

Grabbing the champagne out of his hand, Sanji, turned to the counter and grab two glasses.

Walking to the table, she sat, starring at him. "Well, I don't want to drink alone. " Pouring them both a drink while he sat down. "I don't like champagne." says Zoro.

Sanji scoffed at him, "one drink won't kill you. This was a special one from Rayleigh. So it has an unusual flavor with an extra kick. You probably can't handle it."

He looks at me, with that same stupid look. Sanji couldn't stand that look. Head tilted, eyes sparkling, the look of a challenge, so sexy. She let her mind wander again, that was bad. She focused back on the wine.

He grabs the goblet and chugs it down. "You're such a caveman! Why don't you sip it slowly, enjoy every flavor, as it flows over your tongue." she said.

While putting down the glass, Zoro looks deep into her eyes and says, "Why would i want to take my time savoring it? It is not a drink or food that you have made."

The look in his eyes, was intense. It's almost like his eyes were undressing her. The thought both excited and scared her. Sanji had only seen that look when he's cleaning his swords, never looking at her like that. But, she always wanted him too.

Damn, she had to push those thoughts to the side.

"Hey moss head, something wrong with your eyes?" He just continues giving her that look. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he starts to speak. "Sanji let's stop playing games."

She was dumbfounded. What was going on, he's never...

"Zoro".

"Yes", he says. Sanji swallowed hard, trying to clear her thoughts. "Zoro, you've never called me by my name. Never." Zoro snickered too himself.

He really knows how to push her buttons. Standing quickly Sanji knocked over her chair, anger written all over the cooks face. As she walked around the table, He already was standing. Sanji walked towards him, lifting her foot to kick him in his grass covered head. Sanji swiftly brought it down.

But he caught it? What?! She tried to give her dirtiest look. But that made him pull her leg closer to his body. One leg, is supporting Sanji, the other is straight up in the air and against his shoulder. Our faces are inches apart and she can feel his hot breath on her lips, making Sanji's body shiver. Hoping he didn't notice, She was staring at his muscular chest.

"Sanji" She looked up into his eyes. "I've noticed you, watching me when I'm training and when I'm napping." She felt the heat rise into her cheeks, he knows! Getting ready to deny everything. She noticed his other arm wrap around the blondes waist, and pulled her closer to him. Our chest smashed together. Her face in his shoulder, feeling the heat roll off of his body. Being this close to his body, it smells like sea water and steel, a smell Sanji had grown addicted too.

She felt his breath on her ear, giving goosebumps. He lifts his head, and using the arm that held her leg, he takes it and tilts the cooks face towards him. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, cook." Our lips meet, something she'd dreamt about. His lips are so soft. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders. Enjoying his silky hair, brush the back of her hand. Surprised that Sanji, opened her mouth, and as soon as she did, Marimo slid his tongue inside, dominating it. Well she wasn't going to let that happen. Sanji fights over dominance of the kiss. Sucking his tongue, she heard a slight moan, slip from his lips. Encouraged by his sexy voice. Gaining confidence. She began kissing and sucking down his neck. Zoro loosen the grip on her leg, and she was able to move it.

Now the question was, does Sanji take this opportunity to attack? She should. The cook, twists and brings her leg down. Pulling her lips away from his neck, ripping his shirt off. As she look into Zoro's eyes. Sanji was caught off guard, for his eyes were full of lust. Caught in his gaze. Never in her wildest dreams did she think, he would look at her, especially with those eyes.

Still gazing in his eyes, it didn't register in her mind that his hands were behind her, pulling the zipper down, opening the dress. Her dress wouldn't fall because the apron was still tied around her body. Sanji felt him pull at the bow, unraveling it her little black dress slipping off, down to the floor. She starts to remove the apron, but Zoro puts his hand to her chest, and says, "don't take the apron off. I've always dreamt about you wearing your apron while I fuck you."

Sanji's brain just cracked. 'Am I dreaming?!'

She felt him tie the apron back on. Sliding his hands to her hips, pulling closer. "I knew you weren't wearing a bra". Sanji tried hard not to blush.

"I didn't think a moss head would notice" she retorted.

"Think again" he purrs.

His hands slide up from her hips and onto Sanji's breasts. She could feel the warmth of his hands through the apron, slowly massaging her soft mounds. The rough apron fabric rubs against her nipples, hardening them. Pulling the apron down, Zoro exposes her breasts to the cool air in the room. Kissing down her neck and in between her large breasts. He starts to lick one of her nipples. She rolls her head back in ecstasy. Zoro then bites and sucks, alternating the two, making Sanji moan. To think that the man she couldn't keep her eyes off, would be sucking her tits!

His large callous hands, start to roam down. Grabbing her thighs, he lifted her up, putting Sanji's strong sexy legs over Zoro's shoulders. She put her hands on the high ceiling to balance. He starts to massage her clit with his wet tongue, easily piercing through the silk fabric and reaching his prize.

The temperature seemed to have risen in the room. The way he was using his tongue should be illegal. Feeling dizzy, Sanji took one hand and held his head so she could support herself. He buries his head deeper, completely soaking Sanji's panties. The intense pleasure is so overwhelming, that she started to fall back. He pulled his face away, and catches her with his arms. "Cook, if you can't take the heat...". He then walks to the dining table, and lays her down. Glaring at him, she spits out, "shut up idiot." Ignoring the blonde, he lifts up the apron and yanks the soaked panties off. He stands between her thighs, grabbing them. Standing straight, he pulls her up to his face, and buries his face deep into her pussy. The only part of Sanji resting on the table is the top of her head. Biting her lips, She yelled out in pleasure.

Suddenly,he pulls away and lays her down on the table, whilst shaking his head. "You can't be loud. Do you want them to wake up?" Sanji's face turns red from embarrassment. "Don't worry, next time you can be as loud as you want" he said, winking. My mouth drops open never expecting to hear those words. "Huh", Sanji uttered.

"Cook, for such a smart woman, you can really be stupid." He sees her start to get angry. He continues, "I've been watching you too."

Sanji didn't know what made her do it, but she leapt off the table, he turned to follow. She was Too fast for the great Zoro. Sanji pushed him against the table, where he fell back on it. She yanks his pants off... he's not wearing any underwear. Oh my, and seeing the biggest cock she had ever seen. The cook was practically drooling.

"Zoro, no more lies. Let's be honest tonight". A sexy smirk is his response.

She climbed over him, letting her apron run across the head of his erect cock. Sanji stopped moving forward when she hear him desperately trying to hold back moans.

She'll make sure he moans loud. The blonde kisses his throat and works her way to the top of his scar. Licking and sucking down his scar that ends close to his upper thigh. She kisses lightly across to his dripping cock. Sanji's breathed softly on it, watching it twitch.

Wrapping her hand around the base of his length. She licked the pre cum off his head. Wiggling her tongue in his slit, trying to get every drop. Once Sanji licked it all. She purred. "Mmmm, Zoro you're definitely my taste". With those words she tighten her grip. Hearing a growl coming from his chest. The cook, opened her mouth, taking his thick head into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around, making it nice and wet. She lowered her head inch by inch, trying to fit his whole dick down Sanji's throat. Hearing Zoro's heavy panting between his curses, pushes her to go further.

Pulling out, she begins to lick up and down his shaft, getting him all wet so the curlybrow can swallow him further. She slides his cock further down her throat. Starting to bob her head up and down, her delicate hands massaging his balls. When she hears him call her name to stop, Sanji respects his wishes, sliding his length from her warm throat quickly. Looking surprised.

Zoro gasps"Sanji, you're gonna make me cum too fast. I want to make you to cum first." ... and There's that smirk again.

Sanji tilted her head with a look he knows all too well. The 'don't tell me what to do' look.

The cook, crawls up his body and plants a hard kiss on his lips. She wanted him to taste himself on her tongue. She pulled away, sitting straight up. Grabbing his engorged cock, Sanji hovered above it. Pushing down on his head, slipping down his girth, it's much wider than she anticipated. Sanji's dripping pussy swallows down his length. When the blonde was flush with his body. She sat there, taking the moment in. Above Zoro, in the most intimate way, She looked up, locking eyes again. "Marimo..." Is all she could say before he thrust up into her. Caught off guard, Sanji fell forward slapping her hands on his massive chest. Looking up at him, that smirk. The smirk that says he one upped the cook. But Not tonight, She'll be the victor!

Lifting her hips she slammed down hard, lifting them again. Repeating the same motion over and over. Listening to Zoro's half moans, half growls.

His hands slid up her thighs, now gripping her round ass. He holds her hips down. Getting off the table, still holding her. She wrapped her long legs around him. Zoro started kissing her neck, she feels the cold kitchen wall on her back. He sucks hard on Sanji's neck, while he starts to pump his rock hard cock inside her. The angle is perfect. She doesn't want to cum now, she'd lose to him...But right now she didn't care.

Holding onto Zoro's sweaty back, she tried to tell him, barely a whisper that she was cumming. While thrusting up inside her, he grabs Sanji's breasts, while she tighten her legs around him. He pushes them both together and sucks them at the same time. In the moment he bites her erect nipples. Cumming all over his dick. Shouting out his name too loud, "Zoro!!" While he keeps ramming his cock deep inside the blonde. Bringing his lips to her ear, in between his heavy panting.Barely audible. He whispered, "Cook, you don't know what you do to me." He starts to speed up, her head leaning on his shoulder. Hearing him yell out her name, "Sanji!" Whilst feeling the heat of his cum shooting inside her. Zoro slows down, pulling her into an embrace. He carefully walks over to a dining room chair, and sits with the blonde, on his lap. Looking at me, cheeks flushed, body glistening with sweat. "Sanji there's two things I want to tell you. She nodded for him to continue. "First, I love you. I have loved you for a very long time".

"Oh really?" Her heart pounding quickly.

"Secondly, you came first." ...

And there's that stupid face again.

"Moss head, I might have cum first, but you were the loudest." She taunted, wiggling her curly eyebrow.

He's shaking his head no, when we hear banging on the locked door.

"Sanji what's going on? Are you and Zoro sparing at this hour?!"

Smiling widely at Zoro while crossing my arms, "I win. Now you go put that kid back to bed.


End file.
